pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney & the Backyard Gang: 284px-Barney and the backyard gang.jpg|The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988)|link=The Backyard Show 284px-Seesaw.jpg|Three Wishes (January 27, 1989)|link=Three Wishes Adayatthebeach.png|A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989)|link=A Day at the Beach 130px-50,594,0,480-Waitingforsanta.jpg|Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990)|link=Waiting for Santa 130px-40,471,0,380-Campfire Sing-Along 0001.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (June 5, 1990)|link=Campfire Sing-Along 284px-Barneygoestoschool.jpg|Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990)|link=Barney Goes to School Barney_in_Concert_0001.jpg|Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991)|link=Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991)|link=Rock with Barney ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos: 180px-Happy_Birthday_Barney.jpg|Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992)|link=Barney's Birthday 284px-Barneysmagicalmusicaladventure.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993)|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 180px-ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993)|link=A Splash Party, Please 187px-51SCJWQPEPL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993)|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! 180px-Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993)|link=Home Sweet Homes 284px-Lovetoreadwithbarney.jpg|Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993)|link=Love to Read, with Barney 171px-Anadventureinmakebelieve.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994)|link=An Adventure in Make-Believe 192px-Thealphabetzoo.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994)|link=The Alphabet Zoo 284px-Barneyliveinnewyorkcity.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City (August 1, 1994)|link=Barney Live ! In New York City 284px-Imaginationislandvideo.jpg|Imagination Island (October 4, 1994)|link=Imagination Island 171px-Averyspecialdelivery.jpg|Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995)|link=A Very Special Delivery! 284px-Barneysafety.jpg|Barney Safety (April 16, 1995)|link=Safety First! 192px-Onthemove.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995)|link=On the Move 185px-Riding_in_Barney's_Car.png|Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995)|link=Are We There Yet? 284px-Barneysongsvideo.jpg|Barney Songs (November 17, 1995)|link=Barney Songs (video) 171px-Barney_who's_who_on_the_choo_choo.jpg|All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996)|link=Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? 284px-Talent_show.png|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996)|link=All Mixed Up 284px-Barneyfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996)|link=Good Job! 284px-Theexercisecircus.jpg|Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996)|link=Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 284px-Barneys1234Seasons.png|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996)|link=First Things First! 284px-Onceuponatimevideo.jpg|Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996)|link=Once Upon a Time (video) 284px-Barneyssensationalday.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997)|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day 284px-Thetreasureofrainbowbeard.jpg|Barney's Colors and Shapes (March 18, 1997)|link=Barney's Colors and Shapes 284px-Barneymusicalscrapbook.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997)|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook 185px-Campwannarunnaround.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997)|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound 185px-Barneysadventurebus.jpg|Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997)|link=Barney's Adventure Bus 185px-Gooddaygoodnight.jpg|Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997)|link=Good Day, Good Night 284px-Barneysstuuupendouspuzzlefun.jpg|Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (November 30, 1997)|link=Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 284px-Itstimeforcounting.jpg|It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998)|link=It's Time for Counting 185px-Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) 185px-Barneyinouterspace.jpg|Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998)|link=Barney in Outer Space 185px-Barneysbigsurprise.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (May 16, 1998)|link=Barney's Big Surprise 185px-Barneyshalloweenparty.jpg|Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998)|link=Barney's Halloween Party 185px-Barneysfirstadventures.jpg|Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998)|link=Barney's First Adventures 185px-Mypartywithbarney.jpg|My Party with Barney (November 1, 1998)|link=My Party with Barney 185px-Goodcleanfun.jpg|Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister (November 3, 1998)|link=Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 185px-Singanddancewithbarney.jpg|Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999)|link=Sing & Dance with Barney 185px-Whataworldweshare.jpg|What a World We Share (March 25, 1999)|link=What a World We Share 185px-Walkaroundtheblockwithbarney.jpg|Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999)|link=Walk Around the Block with Barney 185px-Letsplayschool.jpg|Let's Play School (July 27, 1999)|link=Let's Play School 185px-Barneysnightbeforechristmas.jpg|Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999)|link=Barney's Night Before Christmas 185px-More_Barney_songs.png|More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999)|link=More Barney Songs 185px-Barneysrhymetimerhythm.jpg|Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000)|link=Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 185px-Barneyssupersingingcircus.jpg|Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000)|link=Barney's Super Singing Circus 185px-Comeonovertobarneyshouse.jpg|Come on Over to Barney's House (June 12, 2000)|link=Come on Over to Barney's House 284px-Bemyvalentinelovebarney.jpg|Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000)|link=Be My Valentine, Love Barney 284px-2640_1080874591882_1526830767_207612_3369520_n.jpg|Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001)|link=Barney's Musical Castle 284px-Whatsinaname.jpg|A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001)|link=A to Z with Barney 284px-Dinodancintunes.jpg|Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001)|link=Dino Dancin' Tunes 284px-Letsgotothezoo.jpg|Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001)|link=Let's Go to the Zoo 284px-Barneyspajamaparty.jpg|Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001)|link=Barney's Pajama Party 216px-Thatshowyoumakerocknroll.jpg|You Can Be Anything (January 22, 2002)|link=You Can Be Anything 284px-Barneysbeachparty.jpg|Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002)|link=Barney's Beach Party 284px-Roundandroundwego.jpg|Round & Round We Go (August 27, 2002)|link=Round & Round We Go 284px-Barneyschristmasstar.jpg|Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star 284px-Barneysongsfromthepark.jpg|Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003)|link=Barney Songs from the Park 284px-Boook_1_lg_V221374523_.jpg|Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003)|link=Read with Me, Dance with Me 284px-Barneysbestmannersyourinvitationtofun.jpg|Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003)|link=Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! 284px-Everybodysgotfeelings.jpg|Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003)|link=Happy Mad Silly Sad 284px-Movin'_along.jpg|Movin' & Groovin' (March 9, 2004)|link=Movin' & Groovin' 284px-Imaginethat.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004)|link=Let's Pretend with Barney 284px-Easyasabc.jpg|Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004)|link=Now I Know My ABCs 284px-Barneyscolorfulworld.jpg|Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004)|link=Barney's Colorful World 284px-Letsplaygames.jpg|Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004)|link=Ready, Set, Play! 284px-Letsgotothefarmvideo.jpg|Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005)|link=Let's Go to the Farm 284px-Imabuilderepisode.jpg|Just Imagine (May 3, 2005)|link=Just Imagine (Home Video) 284px-Everyoneisspecial(2005).png|Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005)|link=Everyone is Special (Home Video) 284px-Landofmakebelievevideo.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005)|link=The Land of Make-Believe (video) 284px-Canyousingthatsong.jpg|Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005)|link=Can You Sing That Song? Letsgotothebeach.png|Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006)|link=Barney's Beach Party 284px-Letsmakemusic.jpg|Let's Make Music (August 23, 2006)|link=Let's Make Music 284px-Letsgotothefirehouse.jpg|Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007)|link=Let's Go to the Fire House 284px-Playforexercise.jpg|Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007)|link=Shake Your Dino Tail! 284px-Dinomitebirthday.jpg|Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007)|link=Dino-Mite Birthday 284px-Celebratingaroundtheworld.jpg|Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008)|link=Celebrating Around the World 284px-Animalabcs.jpg|Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008)|link=Barney's Animal ABC 284px-Hiimriff.jpg|Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008)|link=Hi! I'm Riff! 284px-Thebestofbarney.jpg|The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008)|link=The Best of Barney 284px-Onceuponadinotale.jpg|Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009)|link=Once Upon a Dino Tale 284px-Top20countdown.jpg|Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009)|link=Top 20 Countdown 284px-Bienvenidobarney.jpg|Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009)|link=Let's Go on Vacation 284px-Sharingiscaring.jpg|Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009)|link=Sharing is Caring! 284px-Homesweetearth.jpg|Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009)|link=Barney's Jungle Friends 284px-Welcomecousinriff.jpg|We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009)|link=We Love Our Family 284px-Themagicwords.jpg|Please & Thank You (January 5, 2010)|link=Please & Thank You (video) 284px-Eggcellentadventures.jpg|Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010)|link=Egg-Cellent Adventures 284px-Letsplayoutside.jpg|Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010)|link=Let's Play Outside 284px-Furryfriends.jpg|Furry Friends (July 27, 2010)|link=Furry Friends 284px-Acountingwewillgovideo.jpg|A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010)|link=A-Counting We Will Go (video) 284px-Bestfairytales.jpg|Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010)|link=Best Fairy Tales 284px-Musicalzoo.jpg|Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011)|link=Musical Zoo 284px-Shapesandcolorsallaround.jpg|Shapes & Colors All Around (February 8, 2011)|link=Shapes & Colors All Around 284px-Icandoit.jpg|I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011)|link=I Can Do It! 284px-Counting.jpg|1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011)|link=1-2-3 Learn 284px-Bigworldadventure.jpg|Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011)|link=Barney's Big World Adventure Averymerrychristmas.png|A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011)|link=A Very Merry Christmas 02_72dpi.jpg|I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012)|link=I Love My Friends 01_72dpi.jpg|Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012)|link=Clean Up, Clean Up! Spanish language videos: 109px-283px-Imagen 011.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney 109px-282px-Sf.jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 101px-219px-Imagen 013.jpg|El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos 124px-VM151309-1.jpg|El Super Circo de Barney 101px-219px-Dibujogf.jpg|Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario 127px-Images.jpg|Es Divertido Transportarse 107px-232px-Imagen_006.jpg|Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches Barney en vivo en new york .jpg|Barney en Vivo! En New York 133px-Cjn.jpg|Barney en Concierto 110px-238px-Imagen 010.jpg|La Isla de La Imaginación 110px-263px-Imagen 007.jpg|Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney 107px-232px-Imagen 009.jpg|Colores y Formas 111px-239px-Imagen 017.jpg|Más Canciones de Barney 135px-CATI-B-1075.jpg|1-2-3-4 Estaciones 115px-247px-Imagen 020.jpg|A Contar con Barney DeD.jpg|De Paseo con Barney 129px-Imgs.jpg|Haciendo Nuevos Amigos Sorpr.jpg|Una Sorpresa Muy Especial 109px-235px-Imagen 019.jpg|Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar Sdsfsg.jpg|La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos 107px-232px-Imagen 014.jpg|El Show del Talento 130px-S.jpg|Había Una Vez 103px-222px-Imagen 016.jpg|La Casa de Barney 110px-237px-Imagen 008.jpg|Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney 180px-Dibujog.jpg|Juguemos a la Escuela 111px-239px-Df.jpg|El Autobus Mágico de Barney 104px-Barneydelaaalaz.jpg|De la A a la Z 132px-Foto 4780 (1).jpg|Vamos al Zoológico con Barney 99px-Img (1).jpg|Barney en el Espacio 110px-Sadjbasf.jpg|Diversión en la Granja Afgsahd.jpg|La Pijamada de Barney 102px.jpg|Diversión y Limpieza 129px-Barneynavidadmagicaxh8.jpg|Navidad Mágica con Barney Thumb.jpg|Esperando a Santa ThumbnailCAF6EE0O.jpg|Una Mágica Aventura Musical 7509662010752.jpg|Estrella de Navidad 7509662010608.jpg|Fiesta en Playa 7509662011216.jpg|Muevete al Ritmo de Barney 7509662011025.jpg|Imaginemos con Barney ThumbnailCAXNH29Z.jpg|Barney y Su Mundo de Colores T.jpg|Vamos a La Granja 7509662010967.jpg|Canta y Baila con Barney 7509662010820.jpg|Lee y Baila Conmigo 7509662011094.jpg|Canciones en el Parque 7509662011230.jpg|Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste 045986023445.jpg|Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? 7509662011902.jpg|Hagamos Musica 7509662011551.jpg|Vamos a Contar 7509662011506.jpg|El Juego de los Opuestos 7509662011438.jpg|El Cumpleanos de Barney 7509662011445.jpg|Las Mascotes Hebrew language videos: ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) 114px-V233_vh_BIG.jpg|Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) 109px-V234_vh_BIG.jpg|Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) 112px-V235_vh_BIG.jpg|Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) 111px-V238_vh_BIG.jpg|Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) 110px-Productimage-picture-barney-alef-bet-1715_jpg_280x280_q85.jpg|Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) 137px-SMU-1152.jpg|Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) 139px-SMU-1151.jpg|Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) 136px-SMU-1153.jpg|Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) Kmsda.jpg|Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) 159px-Hebre.jpg|Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) 155px-Magc.jpg|Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) 162px-Ssf.jpg|Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) *Barney Collection 1 *Barney Collection 2 *Barney Colors & Numbers *Go For a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) See Also *List of Barney Stage Shows Category:Biscuit toys made in 2003 Category:PBS Kids Movies Category:Forums Category:FOX shows Category:Policy Category:Images